


Home Again

by Sens8tional



Series: Zude Drabbles [5]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Homecoming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sens8tional/pseuds/Sens8tional
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude is surprised during a Devils game by someone special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This was beta'd by littlespoonstilinski. 
> 
> enjoy!!

Jude, as per request, is standing at the sidelines, surrounded by colleagues, trying to ignore the pounding headache he has from the lack of sleep, and insistent cheering coming from the crowd.

“Are you okay?” Jude’s surprised, he didn’t hear Lionel coming up behind him. He takes his eyes off the game, even though he hasn’t been paying much attention, to send her a weak smile.

“Honestly, no.” He admits, fumbling with the key hanging from his neck. It was a gift, from Zero, before he was deployed to Afghanistan, a little over two years ago. It served as a reminder of the future they would have once his sixth and final tour was over. Currently, his boyfriend was in the midst of finishing off his third deployment.

“I can’t imagine what you’re going through, but I’m sure Zero is doing fine. There’s no need to put any more added stress on yourself, especially when you’re facing an overload of anxiety here.” She says as she wraps an arm around his, tugging him closer. To be honest, he appreciates the gesture. It’s been far too long since he’s been touched, and he’s itching for something to keep himself sated till his boyfriend comes home.

Silence settles over the two friends and it isn’t long before the buzzer sounds, signaling halftime.

The stadium, as usual, becomes pitch-black for a few minutes which normally gives the Devil girls enough time to get into position. Yet, the spotlight doesn’t focus on the whole group of dancers, instead it focuses solely on Ahsha, who's standing in the middle of the court, microphone in hand, dressed head to toe in standard military garb.

“On behalf of the Devil’s team, we’d all appreciate a moment of silence for the troops overseas who dedicate their lives to protect ours.”

After a momentary pause, she continues, “Many families of troops experience different outcomes, not all, unfortunately, have happy endings, but it makes me proud to announce that we have a special guest for the Devil’s own EVP, Jude Kinkade.” Jude holds his breath, glad that the blackened room doesn’t see the tears threatening to fall, because he has a feeling he knows what’s coming next, “Zero, please come out!”

The room floods with lights just as the doors to the court open and his boyfriend,  _ oh god his boyfriend _ comes walking out dressed all out in his dress blues signalling his placement in the military as a marine.

He lets out a choked wail, hands covering his face completely as his shoulders shake with the force of his sobs. He’s distinctly aware of the fact that this reaction is being shown on the main screen.

Arms wrap around his waist, and pull him forward into a tight hug. He wraps his arms around Zero, fingers clutching tightly to his midnight blue coat.

“I missed you so much,”  Zero whispers, voice wavering slightly as he presses a kiss to his boyfriends temple. It’s been  _ so  _ long since they’ve last spoken, and the separation nearly killed the blond.

Jude takes a shuddering breath, trembling he responds, “I missed you too. I can’t sleep without you home.” His voice cracks towards the end.

Zero pulls away from their hug, so that he could look Jude in the eyes for the first time in seven months, white gloves cup his face, standing stark against flush cheeks. Zero leans up slightly to slot their lips together, ignoring the cheers from the crowd.

“I can’t wait till we get home,” Zero whispers, eyes glittering mischievously, “I have so much planned for you.”

Jude’s eyes darken, and they are pulled out of their own little bubble to find out that their reunion has faded from the crowds attention and shifted to the game, which had just began for its third quarter.

They’re supposed to stay till the end, but Lionel waves them off when they stay wrapped up in each other's arms, Jude practically sitting on top of Zero as they whisper god knows what into each other's ears, giggling and smiling, like school girls.

She pretends she’s annoyed with their displays of affection but on the inside, she’s delighted. It’s wonderful to see her step-son so happy, mainly because these last few months have been exceptionally hard.

“Go home Jude, relax, spend some time with your boyfriend,” Lionel sighs, resisting the urge to smile when Zero runs his scruffed up chin across the back of Jude’s neck, which makes the brunet chuckle, and hiss, “Stop Zero! That tickles,” over his shoulder.

“Are you sure?” Jude asks, ignoring the feeling of Zero’s gaze and his whisper of, “Jude.”

Lionel rolls her eyes, “Yes. Now go.”

Zero doesn't waste anytime, sweeping Jude up from their seats and towards the entrance, ignoring Jude’s protest as the EVP suggests they at least say goodbye to some higher ups out of respect.

Zero’s waited seven months to fuck his boyfriend, reverence can wait.


End file.
